dungeons_and_robotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons and Robots Guide
Getting Started: Introduction: Dungeons & Robots is an Action Shooter RPG where players explore futuristic dungeons and collaborate to fight, conquer and dominate. Features include, fast-paced combat; solo missions, 1-4 player co-op and guilds; crafting; customizable characters, weapons and armour; and 1procedurally generated dungeons. Choosing your character build: You start as a common robot and as you travel through the randomly generated dungeons of the game and complete different tasks, you collect armors, weapons and crystals in order to create your preferable build choosing from the options of damage dealing, tanking and healing yourself and your companions. Gameplay: ''' The fundamentals of the game are pretty easy to learn. You move with your WASD keys and you shoot your weapons by pressing left and right click. You can change camera angles by pressing Q or E keys. Exploring the Dungeons and Robots environments you will find different armors laying on the floor and even items that the quests ask you to interact with in order to pick them up. In order to interact with those items, you need to press the F key. While in combat, clicking on an enemy will show you a target on it. That target means that whenever you attack, you attack the targeted creature. Also, moving left and right when a creature attacks you, helps you evade his attacks. '''Assigning skills: As your hero gains levels, your gain skill points that you choose to place whenever you want in order to boost your robot. You can choose from a variety of options that the game provides you, such as: Life regeneration, more damage, more healing, etc. Be careful when you assign your skills because they reflect your character gameplay. Whenever you level up, it will be shown on your screen. You will know how many points you currently have available to spent and it will open the skill panel in order to place them accordingly. Interface: The interface represents your health and character spells. On the top left of your screen you can see your character name, your health and energy. Bottom center, you can see your chosen spells. In each robot profile you make you can choose to put a different spell depending on the gameplay you chose. Spells help you throughout your dungeon adventures and can also aid your party. On the top right you can see the quests the dungeon you have entered gave you. There is the main quest that is mandatory in order to complete the dungeon and the side quest that you can choose to complete or not. Before entering a dungeon, you are able to choose which robot profile you are going to use. You choose between the weapons and armors you created or found in your adventures to equip on your robots. Missions: ' While choosing to enter a dungeon, you are able to either Explore it, Defend it and you can also choose the Survival Mode. If you choose Explore, the quest given to you requires to walk your way through the dungeon and fight the enemies that are in your way in order to complete it. Choosing Defense, you or your party must defend an energy source in from the incoming waves of monsters that their only purpose is to destroy it. In Survival mode you complete as many dungeons as you and your party can until you reach a certain amount of deaths. In every dungeon you get a mission and after completing each dungeon you gain rewards. After you finish the Survival Mode you get the appropriate experience based on how many dungeons you completed. '''Game Difficulties: ' Whenever you choose to enter an adventure, you are able to choose the difficulty. You are able to choose between: '''Easy: This difficulty is better for the players that just got introduced to Dungeons and Robots environment. Enemies are much less difficult to kill than the other difficulties so you can get better gear in order to proceed in the game. Normal: '''Enemies are a bit more challenging than easy difficulty and require a bit better gear. For those that want to get challenged in combat and evading attacks from the beginning of the game, normal difficulty is your choice. '''Hard: You need to be far more leveled up and geared than the previous difficulties. Enemies have far more Health and do more damage. 'Insane: '''The health and damage of the enemies require more levels both in co-op and solo mode and better armor and weapon boosts. '''Legendary: '''This mode is the most difficult of them all. You need to be fully leveled up, have a party with a healer and good gear in order to complete this. Challenging in every aspect, legendary mode is the mode for those with the most experience in the game. '''Guilds: ' Create your own army by making a guild with your friends and the acquaintances you make during the game, in order to complete the stages easier. Guilds help your character grow faster and besides that, you can conquer the different stages of the game with your fellow partners and make your gameplay even more challenging and competitive against others guilds.